Their new reign
by GeminiAnthos
Summary: "...The son of Durin woke up with sweat beading his forehead , adding to the suffocating stank in the suddenly small,damp and unwelcoming mountain. The ominous vision still playing when he closed his eyelids sent ice-cold shivers down his spine..." A cute ThorinXBilbo fanfic, where Bilbo comforts Thorin.


**This is a short story, possibly a two shot of Thorin x Bilbo( Thilbo). Nothing mature . It's about Thorin starting to fall for the gold sickness , but he's afraid and wakes up from a nightmare about it. Bilbo comforts him. It's just a cute story showing a different side of Thilbo. Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Black marble lined with fine crafts drew him in darker. Shiny jewels and sparkling metals entranced him. Mountains of gold upon gold enslaved him. Thrain , the king under the mountain was captured. Picking up gold , letting it slip throu his fingers like finely crafted sand. While all this happened a young dwarf with less precious metal eyes slipped into the shadows, having enough of seeing his grandfather sick, gold sick.

Many decades later the once young dwarf now stood in the very chamber which had turned the previous king-under-the-mountain mad. The gold and crafts had been tainted with dragon evil, almost choking him. Thorin would not succumb to the darkness in spite of all. He was the new king. He had the company. And maybe even Bilbo Baggins, their, no his, master burglar a little more than the rest. They would not let him fall for the gold's misleading, taunting, promising whispers. The things that happened would not repeat themselves.

With these thoughts in mind the king marched out of the chamber , determined to not even glance back, but he did, and it would be his downfall.

When he lied down next to the walls of unyielding stone he felt sleep come to him slowly, but surely. He closed his eyes and drifted off to the kingdom of dreams.

Golden light came from the treasure chamber he had left dragging his feet yesterday. Or was it yesterday? These mountain walls closed out the lights from the moon and sun. If it hadn't been for the shining of his precious gold he would have found everything pitch black. While standing up he let his palm slip over the smooth surface and carving edges of the wall next to him. Steering his steeps to the lights without a fear of stumbling , ty, dwarfs feel the cool touch of stone in their very bones.

The son of durin walked closer and yet closer to the doors. He could hear the clattering of gold and rustling of clothes . But when he entered, it was not the view he had expected to behold.

In there he was thousands of people admiring his treasure. Touching it, caressing it. And sitting on the top of the mountain sat Bilbo Baggins. Adored by treasure of all kinds, rings, bracelets and necklaces. Gasping in pleasure, Thorin couldn't help but stare. But he was soon broken out of his reverie, he had remembered that there were others. Others he didn't want in the mountain. Like the insolent ever blond elven king. He started to wade through the river of gold and jewels, heading straight for the king.

The shadows of people and gold started to dance around him and he soon could only focus on Bilbo who was taunting him by lighting up the room with his presence. He moved closer. But the burglar only cared about the gold. Whispering "my treasure, my treasure" .

\- "Master Baggins, stop it. Look at me" He said. But Baggins kept on whispering and stroking a gold piece. He shook him.

\- "Please Bilbo! " The king only got a look that was mad with lust , but no for him, for gold. Getting desperate he reached out for the company to help. No one listened. Only the gold mattered.

They were seeing without seeing, listening without listening, talking without letting a word leave their mouth, and worshiping to a cold god they had crowned with their senses. His friends , his sworn brothers were gone to the gold. Their new reign.

He was supposed to fall for the lure to. He could , the whispering gold told him so. Bilbo had. His grandfather had. It was his irrevocable fate. The fighting king reached out for a crown…

The son of Durin woke up with sweat beading his forehead , adding to the suffocating stank in the suddenly small,damp and unwelcoming mountain. The ominous vision still playing when he closed his eyelids sent ice-cold shivers down his spine.

He had to leave. Get a fresh breath of air. Pulling himself to his feet he wobbled like a frightened child to the lone balcony.

The crisp night air attacked his lungs, and he let it. Welcomed it like no other. Finally taking a look at the dark night sky adored with sparkling gems and wisp's of romantic clouds lulling the rest of the world to sleep. It was lovely indeed, if it wasn't for the memory of dragon fire reflecting on the still surface of the lake, he would have called it perfect.

\- Thorin? Came a small voice which he'd recognize anywhere, even dream about it as he recently did, albeit then it had the wrong sound then.

\- Master Baggins, he answered not missing a beat. Why are you up?

He turned around trying to find out why the burglar was awake at this god forbidden hour. Inspecting the hobbit, he found that he was very different from one of Aule's creations. Thorin who was sculptured from stone and beaten into perfection, his body a piece of art, yet he couldn't find a true fault with the burglar, to his dismay that is. It would have been easier if Bilbo would stop occupying his mind. As he had made a habit as of late. Making him feel contradicting feelings of wanting him away and yet keeping him close to his chest was surely a crime, he was a king and no such thoughts should occupy his mind.

\- I heard you walking ,and I was really already up , The hobbit said trying to verbalize his feelings, each word faster spoken than the other . I don't want to interrupt…

Before he knew what he was doing the King tried to reassure Bilbo.

\- No, he threw out in desperate hope that the hobbit would stay. It's alright. I was just a bit distraught. I'd be pleased if you'd join me.

Encouraged, Baggins left the shadows and stepped into the moonlight, standing next to his leader clutching the balcony barrier. His face showed mixed feelings of admiration, appreciation, horror and sadness, but also something that could not be deciphered by the son of Thror. But the stars knew it was the desperation of being torn between two sides. Between temptation and what is right.

Smacking his dry and chapped lips Bilbo made to speak . Unsure of what to say, he took what was first on his mind.

\- In hobbiton we eat a lot and there's an in called the green dragon…

And so Bilbo told Thorin Oakenshield of his home all while missing the silent adoration in the kings piercing eyes. Bilbo surely took his nightmares of his mind. At least for a while he was comforted to hear Bilbo's eager ramblings about his home instead of nighmare-ish whispers to gold.

Nevertheless, nothing lasts forever and soon came dawn slowly rising above the lake and soon towering over them and the elven and human camps below like a great angered eye. Waiting for the battle of five that was to be the end of some and crown of glory to others.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! =D I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are very much appreciated as I'd like to improve in order to provide better stories. =) Keep on reading ! ;)**


End file.
